Had Matter Mad Hatter
by bladewielder05
Summary: "Who's got the Time? " I sure don't! This...fiend is driving me crazy! My boyfriend's gone and this lunatic arrives saying he wants to see Alice? Who does he think he is? "Call me MAD HATTER! It's shorter than my real name! " Ugh! He's driving me crazy! "You already said that! More tea? " No! I don't want anymore tea! I don't even like tea! "..." SMASH! "TEA? "


Me: Hello! I've been very busy lately because of school -_-' I swear, they're trying to kill us...anyways! I hope you like this Alice fanfic.

MH: READ IT!

Me: They will! So...this is just the first chapter of my newest story. I might or might not continue it online, *whispers* 'cause I'm hoping to publish it someday. *winks* But...please read, review, tell me how I can make it better-

MH: BUT MOST OF ALL, ENJOY! 'CAUSE IT'S ABOUT ME!

Me: DID YOU DRINK TOO MUCH TEA AGAIN?!

* * *

Madness Endss

I stirred my finger in my teacup with my head resting on my hand. I gave a great sigh, hoping that one of the participants of this Mad Tea Party would notice my boredom.

"I want a clean cup," the March Hare announced.

"Clean cup, clean cup. Move down," I sighed as I picked myself up. We moved down the endless table of madness and sat down on three empty chairs. The Dormouse looked at me in his sleepy way.

"Hatter, what's the Matter?" he drawled as if drowned and drunk in tea. Which we, March and I, did last week, month, year. Time doesn't like to visit us, so it doesn't really Matter.

I sighed again in the same manner as before. I took a teacup plate, examined it, dunk it in my tea, and chomped on it. "I'm tired of this endless Tea Party," I explained, spewing out the plate remains. "I want to go and see Alice."

Dormy's eyes snapped open wide. March began to tremble so much that his tea spilled everywhere.

"B-b-but, t-the Queen f-f-forb-b-bids it!" March quaked. His eyes darted by and by, as if expecting the Card Guard to burst through the bushes and arrest us for speaking such sense.

"You can't leave us!" Dormy had drowsiness mixed with anxiety in his voice.

"The Queen! S-s-she'll chop of y-y-your head!" March clutched onto _his_ head.

"Boil it in a pot!" Dormy contributed, smashing a teapot on the table with great force. I sat there as the pieces flew around me. A small chip sliced the flesh just beneath my left eye. I felt something red drip down my cheek as I continued to listen to my friend's advice.

"Smash it into little pieces of bits!" March poured hot tea all over my section of the table. Some of the heated liquid dripped onto my striped pants. I still kept my cool while my friends shouted punishments the Queen was going to give if I left Wonderland. I tuned out their shrieks so I could think about Alice. Last time Wonderland saw her, she was a bud, unready to bloom to the truths and realities of Wonderland. I wonder how much she has changed. I grinned at the memory when I first met her, and we gossiped about Time. Is Time being nice to her? I very much doubt it since she talked about how she beat him during piano practice.

"You're Mad!" my friends suddenly cried, snapping my out of my reverie. I smiled at them as I stood up.

"I _am_ the _Mad _Hatter," I bowed, sweeping the air with my top green hat. I've made my decision. "Don't leave!" I'm going to visit her. "Good-bye, my friends!" I _will_ see her again. "Don't do this to us, Hatter!" There are no obstacles here. "I'll see you soon!" Nothing will stop me. "Please! We beg of you!" Nothing. "Farewell! Farewell!"

But we are nothing.

* * *

Me: So...um...how was it? Kind of dark at the end, huh? ...

Alice: When am I coming in?

Me: Um...never...

Alice: What?!

Me: Yeah...you're...um...

MH: DON'T SPOIL IT!~

Me: Yeah! I can't spoil it!

MH: HAVE SOME MORE TEA!

Alice: I haven't gotten any yet!

Me: You can't take less then. Easier to take more than less!

Alice: Do you think you're the March Hare now?

Me: I think I'm the ruler of this story. That's who I think I am. HAD MATTER MAD HATTER KING! But please, review-

MH: AND TELL ME WHAT WAS WRONG SO I CAN IMPROVE!~ TEA, ANYONE?~


End file.
